User talk:Wildoneshelper
Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 15:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Wildoneshelper! Please leave a message on my talk page or this page if we can help with anything! Any messages you want to leave, please do it here. I have more time to edit this wiki and new things are added by me. You can edit but don't delete Jingle Bell description ('cause it looks funny and not confusing). All damage are 25% more because of my Watermelon effect and my stat points. I'm able to have more time doing this wiki rather than the Pirates Ahoy!!! Wiki. I hope I can be elected as a rollback. Please don't vandalize any pages, especially my pages! If you vandalize, I will kick you to Timbuktu. Find me in Pirates Ahoy!!! Wiki Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) 04:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gas Gun Even though you say the gas gun is incapable of causing a skeleton and liquidized flesh, I saw it do that a couple of times. Sorry for all the troubles, someone hacked into my account. i hope you understand. i will teach my brother a lesson Mwahahahaha WildWarren 15:53, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Not yet, there is still no wild ones version of mr tiny bones pet WildWarren 10:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Why I deleted the "Missile Trivia Fact". I only deleted the fact about "A missile being a mortar" because it was inaccurate, not because I thought the detail was unimportant or anything. thx a lot! Thanks a lot for that page renaming (= Jarkkoaj 13:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC)jarkkoaj Roll Back? Roll Back? WildWarren 12:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) oh okay....try asking other admins WildWarren 08:05, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Stop putting unnecessary categories WildWarren 08:09, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Yes! The advantage and disadvantage will be informative and necessary and please put on the trivia the current prices of expired weapons. Some pages are blocked Some pages are blocked due to weapons by Anti-Virus Parents Control Center. So some pages are unable to be undone. Please apologize. I really love this wiki! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 05:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) New Wild Ones Comics Wiki! support the new wild ones wiki! WildWarren 07:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) advantage and disadvantage is unnecessary WildWarren 06:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) hi I don't want members only pets OHKO One Hit KO Gillstar34 08:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback You are officaly a rollback! 17:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Pages WildWarren unlocked them because of exisive spamming. I will unlock it but if I see even 1 little bit of spam, ill lock it again. Or maybe you can rollback it. Sorry but you can't be an admin just jet. Your barely a rollback. 13:10, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Mini-Pets Hi, i'm not going to add Mini-Pets even though it is an assessory because its not decoration. And please dont put Category:Category_Name on a page because it adds it self to the page as a category. I used Category:Category_Name as a code so it wont add itself to the page as an category. 19:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) 'I created the page about bullwhip and i can write anything i want. I will write 99th weapon if the dog bone will be taken out from weapons' PS. Sorry for bad english, im from Poland I know im trying really hard on english Help Help i need help in putting the picture on the tigers stats Thank you and you are right im too selfish thats because people are just annoying me and showing no respect to me they are just breaking my stuff and everything. i try to not be selfish anymore. Thanks for the promotion. Re: Poll You can if you want to, I'm busy. 22:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Wildoneshelper i just wanted to say that i quit and will come back next year to this wiki. Bye Color Hack The color hack doesnt really ban I have this orange outlined dog 2 days and it didnt ban me but i did it on my 2nd account for trial is this gonna ban. Not recomended should be x99 hack.